


Two Blondes in The Sun

by Uchiha_kiko2413



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arturia likes Jeanne, F/F, First Time, Futa, Magic Cock, Merlin is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: “You didn’t do anything wrong…” Jeanne mutters softly, her right hand coming up to brush Arturia’s cheek. “Nothing you do to me could ever be wrong my King” her thumb wiping away the tears.A little one shot I wrote for Jeanne and Arturia, because I cant help but ship it.





	Two Blondes in The Sun

Merlin had told her it wasn’t permanent. But that doesn’t stop the King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon, from glaring angrily as she walks to the Flower Magus’ room. The King of Knights is livid as she waits for the door to his room to slide open, “Merlin!” She growls at him. Her eyes fall on her court magus as he sits up in his bed.

“Oh… My King Arturia?” he gives a lazy smile “What do I owe…”

“I can’t believe you would do this! Now of all times Merlin! Remove the curse _now_!” She cuts him off, stomping up to him.

The magus of flowers chuckles softly, “I can’t do that, remember? I do, however, remember you having fun with the Queen at least once…”

“I don’t believe you, I can’t believe…” Arturia mutters, her hands clenching at her sides, “Merlin… you can, I know you can…please…” The blonde’s chest heaves under her armor and she grits her teeth, her body shaking uncontrollably. Arousal pulses angrily between her thighs, “please.”

“I’m sorry but you know personally how long this spell lasts, I’m sure there is someone special who is willing to help you through it, my King” Merlin smirks at her, “Another blonde perhaps?”

Arturia blushes, “I can’t ask… you know I won’t ever ask that of… her… of Jeanne” the King of Knights turns, whispering the last words and leaves the flower magus’ room with a huff, “Bastard”

“Have fun~” Merlin grins as he watches his King leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe he would go this far… Damnit!” The King of Knights grumbles under her breath as she turns down the next hall, ignoring the throbbing between her legs. “This isn’t the time for his stupid pranks” she pants softly. The blonde king whines almost pitifully as she walks back to her room, her legs trembling in both arousal and fear of being found by another servant of Chaldea.

“Stupid Magus” She stands in front of her door for a moment before it opens, angrily walking in. “He can go back to Avalon for all I care!” Arturia yells out loudly.

The sound of shouting is what catches Jeanne d’Arc’s attention; the saint of Orleans tilting her head as she rounds the opposite corner of the hallway, “Arturia’s upset?” Jeanne mutters to herself as she walks up to the King of Knights door. Bringing her right hand up the saint gently knocks, “Arturia are you okay?” she calls through the door.

The King of Knights freezes against the door at the sound of her friends’ voice, “I… I’m okay… Just Merlin and his pranks” Arturia can’t stop the tremor in her voice, her hands clenching at the door, “I… I’ll be okay…” she closes her eyes, trying to quell the arousal she feels, “I hope” she whispers to herself.

“Do you want me to see if I can help?” Jeanne places a hand on the door “Arturia?”

Arturia’s eyes widen, her armor suddenly feels to constricting around her chest “I…” The King of Britain shudders, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea…” her legs tremble under the weight of her armor and she takes a few steps away from the door. A haze clouds her vision and the King of Knights lets her silver armor disappear before she collapses on the ground with a soft thud.

“Arturia!” Jeanne rushes into the King’s room, “Are you okay?!” Her eyes widening as she sees her friend on the ground and she rushes to her, kneeling beside Arturia.

“Jeanne… I’m okay” Arturia looks away, her trembling hands resting in her lap, “Please… leave… I… Please” _‘Don’t look at me’_

“But…” The French saint looks down, “Arturia what happen… Why are you so shaky? Was it Merlin? What did he do to you?”

“He…” Arturia takes a deep breath, “He likes to… torment me… with… what could have happened if I… didn’t turn Mordred away” she lies, biting the inside of her cheek.

“But that doesn’t explain why you are so shaken and…” Jeanne’s eyebrows scrunch together in anger. “Arturia, answer me truthfully”

The King of Knights shudders, “He cursed me… like when I… needed… an heir…” Her eyes move to the small amount of skin left exposed by the Ruler class servant’s stockings, “Before…” her voice softens into a whisper, “God… Jeanne…” her hands start shaking, “Leave before I… do something…” _‘I regret’_

The saint’s head tilts before her face goes red with embarrassment, “Arturia I…” Jeanne starts, “I still… want to help…” her heart starts beating faster.

The blonde King shakes her head, “If… if you are sure… I just can’t let you… get hurt…” Her eyes remain on her friend’s thighs, “Okay?” her hands clench the front of her dress, her small chest starts to heave, “I…” _‘Can’t do this’_ she finishes in her head, her resolve slowly crumbling.

Jeanne reaches over slowly and gently grasps Arturia’s left hand with her right, “Then I’ll help you, okay?” the saint speaks softly, “you won’t hurt me”

The dam breaks.

The blonde king’s restraint shatters as she glances at the Saints unblemished face. Arturia’s eyes widen as soon as the other blondes hand grasps hers. Her body moving before she can stop herself, a jolt of heat radiates from between her thighs as she straddles Jeanne’s hips, her dress riding up her legs, “I need you…” she mutters, her hands slowly pushing the saint onto her back, “I want you”

“Arturia what…” Jeanne whimpers as the King of Knights pushes her onto the floor, her face brightening with her blush, “What are you…”

“You said that you would help me, right?” The Saber class servant interrupts as she leans over Jeanne, her hands bracing the king beside Jeanne’s head as she kisses the saint softly against her lips.

Jeanne whimpers as Arturia presses her lips against hers, her hands clenching at the thick cloth of the King of Knights dress. Her body starting to tremble under the Kings slight weight, her eyes widening as she feels Arturia’s tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. The French saint whimpers as she opens her mouth to the Kings, her eyes closing as she does so.

A sigh of relief comes from the smaller blonde as she slides her tongue into Jeanne’s mouth. Arturia moans against Jeanne’s lips as the saints tongue shyly plays with her own.

Heat starts building between Jeanne’s thighs and she moans into Arturia’s mouth. Her hands clenching Arturia’s dress even tighter. Her heart beats loudly in her chest.

It’s only now that Arturia lets one of her hands wonder over the saints’ body, sliding over Jeanne’s shoulders. Thankful that the saint doesn’t have her armor materialized when she isn’t needed for a mission.

The taller blonde shivers as a hand slides down over her collarbones. A moan leaving her throat as the Kings hand cups one of her breasts, massaging it gently through the fabric of her dress.

Arturia drinks in every moan, every gasp, that leaves Jeanne’s mouth, her cock aching as she rocks her hips against Jeanne’s. The friction of her clothes, rubbing against her cock makes her moan loudly into the kiss.

Jeanne gently pushes Arturia away at the feeling of something hard rubbing against her stomach, “Ar-Arturia?” her chest heaves and she is panting heavily “What… you have a… I… I have never…”

The King smiles, “good” she brings her hands to the buttons over the top part of Jeanne’s chest. Her mind hazing over in want and arousal as her green eyes stare into pure looking amethyst.

Shaking hands start unfastening the hooks from over the buttons on the back of King of Knights dress.

Arturia smiles as she slides out of Jeanne’s lap and away from the saint’s hands, “If you are that eager… we should move to… my bed… if we are to continue” Her hands come up to undo the elegant ribbon and bun in her hair.

“You are pretty” Jeanne mutters as she watches the Kings golden hair fall around her shoulders, she can feel wetness pooling between her thighs.

“Thank you” Arturia blushes lightly “I’m going to undress myself. Now, I expect you to do the same, my saint”

“Y-yes” The maiden of Orleans swallows “O-okay”

“Good” Arturia smiles as she lets her royal blue dress slide off her pale shoulders and down her hips before it pools on the floor. The King also pulls her bloomers down her legs, a smile gracing her blushing face as she exposes her body to the French saint.

“You truly are gorgeous, like a single flower in a forest” Jeanne blushes as she looks over Arturia’s small body, her blush deepening as she glances at Arturia’s cock.

The King of Knights eyes widen at the Ruler class servants words, her cock twitching under the saint’s gaze, “Jeanne…”

Jeanne whimpers as she takes the opportunity to slowly pull her purple dress over her head and off. Her hands covering her breasts as she lets the fabric of her dress slip from her fingers, leaving her in nothing but her pale blue panties and purple stockings.

“You are gorgeous, my lovely saint” Arturia steps close, her hands coming up to grasp Jeanne’s hands, pulling them away from the saints chest, “Please don’t hide yourself from me.”

The saints’ blush deepens, “I’m not…” Jeanne’s reply is cut off as Arturia kisses her roughly. Her hands clench the Kings as she moans into her new lovers’ mouth. Heat pools between her thighs as she feels Arturia’s cock press against the skin of her right thigh. Jeanne whimpers, pulling back, “Arturia I…”

The King of Knights gently leads Jeanne over to her bed, “Lay down” She grins, her eyes roaming over Jeanne’s body, smirking at the sight of the saints’ stockings, licking her lips.

Jeanne swallows as she crawls onto the Kings bed, lying down on her back, her blush creeping down her neck and chest. Her hands shaking as she feels the bed dip under Arturia’s weight, “Will it… Will it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t” Arturia runs a hand over the pale skin of Jeanne’s right thigh, “So smooth” She pulls at Jeanne’s panties, sliding them down the saints’ legs and off before Jeanne can stop her. She pushes the other blondes thighs open as she kneels between them, “So pretty” The King smiles softly as she pulls one thigh against her side before pulling the stocking off of Jeanne’s thigh, “Perfect” she repeats the process with the saints other stocking.

Jeanne looks away, her thighs shaking against Arturia’s hands “Please don’t stare… its em-embarrassing…”

“No” The blonde King pulls the saint closer, her hands on Jeanne’s hips as her cock brushes against Jeanne’s inner thighs, “You are gorgeous, I’ll prove it to you” She leans forward and kisses the French maidens stomach, her right hand coming up to grope the other blondes larger breasts, “So gorgeous” Arturia mutters against Jeanne’s skin.

Jeanne’s stomach tenses under Arturia’s kiss, her eyes going wide as the king starts kissing lower and lower, her hips trembling as Arturia pushes her right thigh over her shoulder, burying her face between Jeanne’s thighs. “Ar-Arturia what…”

Arturia smirks as she flicks her tongue through the saints’ folds, gathering her lovers taste on her tongue, mixing her saliva with Jeanne’s juices as it drips down the maidens’ ass. The King moans loudly, never having tasted something so good. It was a split second later, she decides, that she wants more and pushes her tongue into Jeanne’s body.

“Ahhah… god…” Jeanne’s hips rock against Arturia’s face, her chest heaving as the pleasure starts to build with each lap of the Kings tongue. Each heaving breath makes her breasts bounce and Arturia reaches up with one arm, once more, massaging one of Jeanne’s breasts roughly and making the saint moan even louder. “Arturia… I…” Her eyes close as the King flicks her tongue over Jeanne’s entrance before thrusting back inside. Her hips buck and Jeanne moans loudly, her walls clamping around Arturia’s tongue.

The King of Knights pulls back, her eyes drinking in the sight of Jeanne’s heaving chest and she licks her lips of Jeanne’s arousal, “Delicious, you are delicious”

The saint whimpers at Arturia’s words, her thighs shaking against the Kings shoulders. A blush spreading over her chest and Jeanne shivers, one of her hands gently grasps the Kings silky hair, “M-more…”

Arturia smirks as she sits up “More? You want more?” She lowers Jeanne’s legs around her hips and once more rubbing her cock against Jeanne’s slick folds. “Mhmm okay…”

Jeanne gasps as she lets her hands fall to Arturia’s shoulders, her hips bucking as she accidentally grinds against the Kings cock, “Oh…” pleasure dances up her spine and her juices spread over the underside of Arturia’s cock.

Arturia gasps, her hips jerking as the other blonde rocks her hips, “Y-yeah… just… just like that…”

Jeanne moans louder as more of her arousal slicks her thighs and Arturia’s cock, “I…” pleasure jolts up her spine. “I want you… god… I… it feels good… please… Arturia… more…” Her mind hazing over in pleasure, more pleasure than she has ever felt before.

The King of Knights grins, pulling away from the other Heroic spirit, “Only mine” she presses her cock against Jeanne’s entrance, “So wet… god Jeanne, you are… drenched… I wonder if I’ll even fit…”

Jeanne’s eyes widen as Arturia starts to push in slowly. Her walls spreading around her friend’s thick cock, her jaw clenches as she whimpers softly in mild discomfort. “God… it’s… big…Ar-”

Arturia interrupts the other blonde by pushing deeper, her cock twitching against constricting walls of flesh, “’Hghh… just… just let me know… if it hurts… god… so tight…” The Kings hands clench at the saints hips as she sinks inch after inch into slick, tight walls.

“Ar-Arturia…” Pleasure like lightning, dances up Jeanne’s spine, her walls pulsing around the King of Knights cock, the saint’s hands clenching at Arturia’s shoulders, her nails digging into the Kings skin, “I… d-didn’t think… g-god… I didn’t think… it would feel s-so good…”

The King of Knights almost growls as she pulls back an inch before hilting inside her saint, slamming against Jeanne’s cervix, “J-Jeanne… Yes…” Her hands clench tighter around Jeanne’s hips, almost bruising in her strength.

Stars dance in Jeanne’s vision, her breath hitching in her throat, “Ahhah… so full…” The saints’ chest heaves and she gasps, her hips jerking in time with the Kings thrusts as her walls clench around Arturia’s thick cock. The smallest amount of pain dances up from between Jeanne’s legs, “Ar-Arturia… what…” a whine leaving her throat as her thighs clench at the Kings hips.

It’s the quiet gasps and whines that escape the saints throat that sends the King of Knights into a lust filled haze once more, her hips pulling back slowly, enjoying the feeling of the saints clenching walls around her cock, before snapping her hips forwards, driving her pulsing cock into Jeanne’s milking hole.

Jeanne’s head snaps back against the pillows, crying out as Arturia slams inside her over and over, “It’s so… good!” Her thighs clench around the Kings hips, never letting Arturia pull out more than two or three inches before the smaller blonde slams back into her.

“You’re… mine… now…” Arturia growls against Jeanne’s neck, her cock twitching inside the saint.

 “Yes!” The saints’ chest heaves as her walls clamp and she cums. Jeanne’s back arches and her hips jerk against the King of Knights, filling herself with Arturia’s cock, over and over, milking the King.

“So tight… my saint… my beautiful saint” The King of Knights moans softly, her hands tightening around Jeanne’s waist. The smaller blondes thrusts start to become erratic, “I’m… gonna… Fill you…” Arturia gasps as she slams in to the hilt, cumming inside her saint, filling her with her seed.

Jeanne’s eyes widen as heat fills her body, “Oh! It’s warm…” her thighs clench around Arturia’s hips, a groan leaving her as more and more of Arturia’s cums floods her womb.

Clarity comes to Arturia as she collapses against Jeanne’s chest, her body spent, “What have I… Jeanne I…” Tears come to the Kings’ eyes. “What have I…?” Her arms strain as she tries to push herself away, her cock slipping from the saint as Arturia rolls to the side. “I’m so sorry”

“Please… don’t say that” Jeanne whispers so quietly that for a moment she isn’t sure the King of Knights heard her.

Arturia tilts her head up and looks at the saint, tears still clouding her vision, “But I…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong…” Jeanne mutters softly, her right hand coming up to brush Arturia’s cheek. “Nothing you do to me could ever be wrong my _King_ ” her thumb wiping away the tears.

Arturia’s eyes widen “You don’t mean that…” her chest tightens around her heart and she unconsciously leans against Jeanne’s hand.

The saint sits up with a groan, “I do! I mean every word” A whimper leaves her mouth as she blinks back tears, “I…” her hand dropping from the Kings face. “I love you” Jeanne mutters softly.

“You… love me” The King of Knights smiles softly, her heart beating loudly in her ears, her hands clenching before she wraps her arms around the saint. Pressing her lips to Jeanne’s as she pulls the saint into a hug, their bare chests press against each other’s causing both of them to moan into the kiss.

Jeanne smiles against Arturia’s lips, her body shifting so she can settle into the smaller blondes lap, her thighs on either side of the Kings hips as her arms wrap around Arturia’s shoulders. The saint pulls back briefly, “Yes” she mutters against her Kings lips, pressing her forehead against Arturia’s, a smile on her face.

Arturia stares into Jeanne’s eyes “Then you are mine, okay?” She smiles back

“Yes my love” Jeanne presses her lips against Arturia’s wantonly.

The King moans softly, her hands pulling the saint closer, grinding her hardening cock against Jeanne’s dripping folds.

The saint groans into the kiss as Arturia rocks against her, her thighs clenching around the Kings hips as she feels her lovers cock rub against her clit.

“It won’t go away for a few more days” Arturia mutters against her lovers’ lips, “Lets’ make the most of it” The King lifts Jeanne up by her hips, only to pull her down, sheathing her cock inside the saint in one thrust.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin smiles to himself as he walks back down the hallway his room is in “It must have worked quiet well if she isn’t coming to hunt me down” the magus of flowers chuckles to himself. “My little King is happy now” He walks around the corner, his eyes closed as he hums to himself.

“ _Merlin_ ”

A voice catches his attention and Merlin opens his eyes only to see Jeanne walking towards him briskly, a scowl on her face as she walks up to him.

“You… how could you!” She backs the mage against the wall. “You had no right to do that to her!” The saint growls at him, “Do you know what she did!!”

“Jeanne I don’t know what…” The mages brings his hands up in surrender.

“Cut the crap Merlin” Jeanne raises her right hand, pointing her index finger at his nose, “I’m not happy with you”

Merlin almost shrinks under the saints’ gaze, “It… it was all in good fun Jeanne”

“You…” Jeanne huffs before turning on her heel and walking away with a smirk hidden on her face. ‘ _Your turn my king_ ’

The flower magus lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “That was close” Merlin blinks as he spots his king walking briskly towards him, her face red in what the mage assumes is anger “My king” he starts to bow.

Arturia ignores him, walking past her court mage quickly, “Jeanne wait!”

The mage just stares, dumbfounded, watching as his king grasps the saints’ wrist, pulling her into a swift kiss and pushing her against a wall.

“Was… Jeanne lying…” Merlin mutters, his head tilting in confusion as his King pulls the saint through the closest door swiftly.

“Wait… Ar-Arturia… ahaa, he’s still… oh god…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did, I dont write very often, and this is the first time I have written anything with Fate.


End file.
